Ficlets from Swan Queen Week
by imaginecreatebefall
Summary: All my ficlets from Swanqueen week. Each chapter is from a different day. They are all one shots, so the chapters aren't linked.
1. Fake Relationship

**_So I decided it was better to keep all my ficlets from Swan Queen week together here. Easier to keep track of them this way. I'll have day ones, Awkward Situation in here in another day or two, but for now I hope you like my day two fill in. (Just a side note. This fic takes place during the finale of season three, with no Marian ever in the picture.)_**

* * *

The kiss was off-speed and edgy. Emma tried the best she could to fall into it, but it wasn't for her. She pulled away shaking her head hating herself for what she had to do next, but it was her fault that this happening in the first place.

"Hook, I'm sorry, but I can't do this."

"What are you talking about love, you seem to be doing it magnificently," he replied as he went to lean in again, but Emma threw her arm up stopping him.

"I mean this. I can't do this." She went on as her hands went back and forth between them.

"So who is it?" Hook questioned wasting no time and throwing her off for a moment.

"What are you talking about?" Emma stuttered as she asked causing a sad laugh from the pirate.

"I know I can be an ass some, well, most of the time, but believe it or not, I'm not a total idiot." Emma continued to stare, thrown off by Hooks perception. "Listen, until just recently, you've been insistent on leaving Storybrooke to return to New York and you only seemed to get more determined to leave as of late. It's like something happened to push you away even more. Plus, you told Zelena that she should have cursed the lips of someone you wanted to kiss. At first I thought you were just giving me sass, but now...come on, you can tell me Swan."

"But, I don't want to hurt you even more than I have."

"Continuing to lead me on would have been worse. I want you to be happy Swan. Did I want to be the one to make you happy, yes, but if it's not in the cards, it's not in the cards." Emma looked away. All of this was happening too fast, she needed a drink, a stiff one. She slide her hands inside Hooks jacket pocket, and yanked out his flask, wasting no time in downing what was left of it.

"First my heart, now my rum. Jesus Swan, a pirate can only take so much." Emma let out an uncomfortable laugh as she stood up and began to pace erratically in front of Granny's. She needed to confine in someone, and Hook was the closest thing she had to a best friend. He seemed genuine about wanting her to be happy even if it wasn't with him, but once she said the words there was no going back.

"Ok," Emma said as she turned back to face him, but as soon as she did she caught Regina walking her way, hand in hand with Robin. Her insides swiveled with pain in disgust as her usual fair skin face turned a bitter burgundy. Hook caught her change in demeanor and jerked his head down the street ,than shot it right back around at Emma with a wide-mouth smirk. Emma swung around and hurried off into Granny's before he had a chance to make witty comment, but he followed with haste.

Once inside Emma ordered two more drinks and quickly poured the one down her throat with ease.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events," Hook said coming up alongside her and taking the second drink, but before it had a chance to reach his lips, the door to Granny's opened and Regina and Robin floated in looking cozier than ever. Emma snagged the drink from Hooks hand, not caring about is open mouth shock and went to work on that drink next.

Hook shook his head as he asked for two more drinks while Emma tried to figure out how to drink and breathe at the same time.

"How about you slow down now? Keep this up and the entire diner will be able to see your glowing jealousy."

"What are you talking about?" Emma sneered as she glanced up to see Robin way too close to Regina in the booth. Hook only laughed in return as he took one of the drinks handed to him and pulled it away from Emma's reach.

"The Queen, I would love to say that I'm surprised, but the two of you always had a certain sexual vibe radiate in the air whenever you're around each other." Emma glanced over at him, the fiery rage in her eyes causing him to slide his stool back a little. "Ok, ok, easy there. You know ,I can be of some assistance if you would like to see if your Queen feels as you do."

"What are you talking about?" Hook flashed her a villainous smile.

"Don't you ever notice how Regina acts when I'm around? Her body tenses up, she's constantly giving me crooked looks as she eyes me up and down. It's pretty obvious to me that she doesn't want me with you."

"She just doesn't like you." Hook laughed quietly.

"The Queen and I have had our past quarrels, but besides you and Tink, she's probably one of my closest friends. Well she was, until I started lingering around you." Emma rolled her eyes and focused back on her drink.

"I wish I could believe that." Hook gently stopped her drink from reaching her mouth.

"Let me help you." Emma glanced over at him. The uncertainty in her eyes forced another sad smile from the pirate. "I hate to see you like this Swan. Please, let me help you. What do you have to lose?"

Emma's eyes once again found their way to Regina. What right did she have to step in her way of her happy ending?

"But, he's her true love." Hook huffed as he finished his own drink, singling for another.

"That prediction was made before you were born. Many things have changed since then, especially Regina. Don't let some silly pixie dust predication get in your way of your true happy ending."

"What would Tink say?"

"She'll get over it." They both took a glimpse back at Regina. "So what do you say?"

"Ok," Emma whispered as Hooks mischievous grin grew.

"Great, now whatever you do, don't hit me, just go with it." Hook stated, and before Emma could ask what he was talking about, Hook's mouth found hers again. Emma's eyes shot open for a moment, wanting to do exactly what he had asked her not to, but as she caught the repulsive look in Regina's eyes, she was beginning to think Hook was right, and she closed her eyes and continued to make the kiss look as passionate as possible.

When Hook pulled away, he's grin remained, until he felt Charming's hand on his shoulder.

"Care to tell me what that was all about?"

"Oh, Emma and I are."

"Are what?" The raspy voice behind Charming questioned. Emma looked over her father's shoulder and hated that she enjoyed the dagger eyes Regina was giving Hook. She didn't want to hurt her, but she needed a distraction to peel her away from Robin, and it looked like Hook's plan worked.

"We're together." Emma finished, as she stood up and wrapped her arm around Hook to pull him closer. Regina's eyes fell to his hand that answered her movement and was now gently rubbing up and down her side. Emma could have sworn she heard Regina growl as she watched on.

"It's nice to see how little you think of yourself." Regina spat.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." But Regina didn't say anything else and shook her head as she made herself out the door, throwing up her finger to Robin to let him know she needed a moment to herself.

"She's really lovely Swan, you sure know how to pick 'em." Hook joked, getting an elbow in the side in return.

"What was that about?" David asked as Emma started to follow Regina.

"It's nothing mate. Let me buy you a drink to celebrate your new royal addition." David took another glance at Emma, but she only shot him a quick smile before turning back to chase after Regina. She trusted Hook to keep her father occupied so she could have a minute with Regina all to herself.

"What's your problem?" Emma yelled as soon as she marched out the door, finding a displeased Regina pacing around like she had done not too long ago.

"Nothing. Just go back inside to your pirate."

"What is your big problem with Killian?" She asked stepping up to her.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing." Emma replied, softening her tone a bit. Regina looked up, her eyes fighting back the real emotion behind her words.

"It's just, this whole time you've been back he's been all over you, but you've kept shooting him down. To me, it was clear that you didn't reciprocate his feelings. So you either you settled, or I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Emma asked as she took another step, closing the distance between them that would make any other person uncomfortable, but Regina didn't flinch.

"It doesn't matter. I need to get back inside to Robin." Now Emma was the one biting back the green monster roaring inside her, begging to be unleashed. Regina was about to move away, but Emma's words halted her.

"I guess you can't leave your so-called True Love waiting."

"What the hell did you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Emma mocked as she rolled her eyes about to give up for the day, but Regina grabbed her arm keeping her where she was.

"I don't think so. You made me talk, now it's your turn."

"Fine." Emma answered staring into her eyes.

"I think it's a little funny how you get all bent out of shape since I'm apparently settling with Killian, yet you are in a relationship with someone who was predetermined to be your True Love. Of all people I didn't think you would fall for that."

"Excuse me," Regina question, nosing up to Emma. They were now so close they were practically taking in each other's breath as their own.

"From what I know about you Regina, people having been telling you how to live your entire life; Choosing for you, who you are, and who you're supposed to be with. Why all of a sudden is that ok with you? Have you just accepted that everyone else gets to decide your fate?" Regina's eyes zigzagged like they did when she confronted Emma the day she took a chainsaw to her tree. The spice in her eyes only adding to the arousal building up within her the longer Regina looked at her.

"How dare you?" She finally let out, but before she could storm off, Emma grabbed her arms just below the shoulder keeping her in front of her.

"I'm not saying this to hurt you. I just think you deserve to be with the person of your choosing. If that's Robin, so be it. I'll get over it, but don't let some stupid pixie dust decide your fate." Emma had no idea what she said until Regina's body began to relax in her hands.

"What did you say?"

"That you should be able to choose who you want to be with," she replied, butterflies beginning to form her stomach from realizing she had slipped.

"Not that, after the so be it part." Emma dropped her arms, only to have Regina reach down and grab her hand in return. Emma glanced down immediately losing her breath from the contact as she began to shake. She looked back up, meeting Regina's now curious gaze. She had to say it.

"I said that I would get over it." Regina let out her breath with a smile.

"Get over it huh?" She repeated as she laughed while glancing up to the sky. "Maybe instead of doing that, you can fight for what it is you want. That is what I love about you after all. I used to find it maddening, but now…" It took Emma a minute to realize what was happening as Regina's free hand reached up and stroked the side of her cheek.

"What about Robin?" Emma whispered as she continued to get lost in Regina's eyes.

"It's like you said. I should choose my own fate; I just didn't think you felt as I did. I guess I was the one who was settling, while you teamed up with the pirate to scheme up a little fake relationship." Emma laughed.

"I honestly didn't think it would work. I guess I have a smart wing-man."

"Let's not go overboard dear." They both laughed as Emma brought her hand around Regina's back to pull her even closer. Again their eyes zigzagged, trying to read everything they had so blindly missed. No more words were needed.

Although Emma could stay in Regina's hold forever, she was dying to taste the woman before her and brought their mouths together. Regina's hand that had been stroking her cheek grazed its way to the back of Emma's neck to keep her close, as their mouths opened to explore more of each other. Nothing else mattered in that moment. The serious talks and breakups would be dealt with in time, but now all that mattered was one another as they continued their passionate embrace.


	2. Accidental Stimulation

_**So this one may come out a little silly, I hope it actually fits the prompt. But I was determined to give it a shot. This fic takes place in the future. SwanQueen already established. **_

* * *

It had been a pretty chaotic week. There was a large storm coming up the coast and everyone was busy preparing for it. The grocery store manager called ahead and ordered extra bottles of water, candles, lighters, and canned goods, David and the dwarfs were busy going from house to house to help board up windows, and to line all entryways with bags of sand, and Emma had driven around finding and supervising the removal of all large weak or dying tree branches.

Regina made sure to call a town meeting the day before the storm to find out if there was anyone else who needed last-minute assistance and to answer any questions or concerns the town had. Needless to say, Emma had barely seen Regina all week, with the exception of sleeping, which one of them was always passed out before the other arrived from all the craziness in town they had to deal with. They were even missing each other's calls throughout the day. It was bad enough to not see Regina's milk chocolate eyes melting into her each day, but to not even be able to hear her voice was slowly driving Emma mad.

Emma arrived at the town hall early hoping she could sneak in few minutes of alone time with Regina. She entered the hall and her face lit up when she saw that it was empty with the exception of Regina and Henry who were setting up the podium with all Regina's notes she had taken on the storm and of the concerns people had all ready complained about.

"Hey," she said in a more chipper tone than usual.

"Hey yourself," Regina replied with a glow. "I almost forgot who you were." She added as Emma hoped on to the stage.

"I have ways to help you remember you know," Emma responded as she pulled Regina close to her, but before she had a chance to taste the lips that had beckoned her ever since she walked through the door, Henry came up behind her.

"Hi mom." Emma closed her eyes for a brief moment, causing an adorable chuckle out of the woman in her arms. She loved her son, but he always had the worst timing.

"Hey kid," She replied as she half way turned and scrunched up his hair.

"Really?" His annoyance didn't go unnoticed, but all it did was make both his moms laugh.

"Sorry, it's a habit."

"I know." He replied as he walked away to straighten his hair in the bathroom.

"Well played." Emma turned back to the woman in her arms with a matching grin.

"He decided to mess up my little moment, it was only fair that I returned the favor." Regina laughed as she shook her head.

"Great parenting tip. When's the book come out?" Emma poked her sides causing Regina to twitch, but made sure to keep her close.

"Who's this girl he likes again?"

"Kiara." Regina answered rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, I'll remember this time, I swear."

"Uh, huh." There was no tickling Regina's mock this time though, all Emma wanted was one kiss to hold her over for the next few days since they wouldn't be seeing each other with the various post they needed to attend to during the storm. She eyed Regina's lips for a moment, appreciating the cherry-fullness she now had the luxury of kissing whenever she wanted to, or whenever she was able to these days. Regina began to pull Emma toward her, their lips slightly grazing as the front door slammed breaking them a part.

"You've got to be kidding me," Emma said taking a glance down the aisle, but not seeing anyone. Again, she went to bring their mouths together, but this time there was a voice behind them.

"Sorry Sheriff, Madam Mayor," Archie interrupted with a shameful look spread across his face. "Looks like the wind is picking up all ready, and just so you know, people should be pouring in any minute. I saw a few groups making their way here as I walked inside." Emma and Regina both stared at Archie, hoping he would give them a single minute to themselves, but he remained standing there, apologizing with his eyes. "Do you mind if I have a quick word Regina." Emma turned to face her and dropped her eyes.

"Sure Archie." she answered as she stroked Emma's cheek before stepping aside.

Emma inhaled all the air around her soaking up what was left of Regina before it was entirely gone, then proceeded to the front door to make sure people didn't flood the entryway.

Once the town hall was full, Regina raised her hands in the air to silence everyone. She may not have been the Evil Queen anymore but,her powerful demeanor and demanding voice still could make singing crickets come to a halt.

"Thank you everyone for coming. I will do my best to keep this short, but I wanted to give everyone one last opportunity to ask questions and to seek shelter they may not already have." Emma stood in the back of the hall, leaning on the door frame, arms crossed as she proudly watched Regina take charge. Even before they got together, there was something about the way Regina carried herself that was enticing to watch.

"So, as you all know, there is a massive storm preparing to crash into us any time now." Emma giggled, but halted her laughter with one stern look from Regina. She took a quick glance around the room and grabbed one of the chairs from the back row and moved it to where she was standing so she wouldn't be too big of a distraction for the rest of Regina's speech. She couldn't help her giggle, all she wanted was to massively crash into the woman she loved.

"This storm will be relentless. With the combination of wind, rain, and sleet, it will create unusual slick surfaces, and violent shock-waves throughout your entire house from the force." Emma took a deep breath as she nonchalantly crossed her legs. She had definitely been away from Regina for too long. All Regina was doing was describing the storm and she was getting turned on;_ slick surfaces, violent shock-waves_, this was going to be an interesting speech.

"For those of you who chose not to board up your house, please make sure to stay away from any and all vibrating windows. There has been contradicting reports on the intensity of this storm, but from what I can see and feel already it's clear the storm is capable of blasting right through your homes, wetting your entire house. In fact, if you change your mind about wanting to board up your house, please let myself, David or Emma know."

"Huh?" Emma interrupted as her ears were only picking up the important words of Regina's speech; _intensity, vibrating, blasting through, wetting, _all of those were exactly what was happening between her legs.

"Sheriff," Regina said firmly as she eyes grew.

"Sorry," Emma zipped her lips and threw away the key, getting a slight smirk from Regina in return. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She had thought of Regina this whole week, and now it seemed that anything she did was turning her on. Emma watched on trying to zero in on Regina's frame instead of her words. Yes, just looking at Regina would excite her, but she was used to staring at her, she should be able to control it. Her black slacks tightly rounded her ass, while her white buttoned up blouse was neatly pressed, with the top two buttons always undone exposing just a tip of the lace bra Emma bought her last year for her birthday. Damn she loved it when Regina would effortlessly strip for her wearing that. _Crap_. Emma went to cross her legs the other way, but her arousal needed to be contained. Apparently she couldn't even look at her girlfriend without a tingly sensation radiating throughout her entire body. It didn't help that she was now taking the keys words of Regina's speech and making them into her own fun sentence._ She traced her fingers all the way down her slick surface as her body began to vibrate, the intensity of her fingers sending uncontrollable shock-waves throughout Regina's body, the wetness inside her lover blasting through..."_

"Emma." Regina cried, for the third time.

"Yeah," she answered, not realizing that she was beginning to breathe erratically.

"Are all the branches trimmed or removed?"

"Yes, of course."

"Ok, well then I'll finish up." Finish up? How much did she miss? But she didn't care, she desperately needed Regina to wrap things up in the town hall so she could take care of the overwhelming desire building up within her.

"So, if you don't feel that your house is secured enough you are more than welcome to join Belle and some of the others at the library. I have no doubt that she will take amazing care of you. There is plenty of food, and a special treat from me of course, a few of my apple pies, which I promise you, are good to the last morsel." Regina ended as she found Emma's eyes and without anyone else noticing slowly licked her top lip. That last motion short-circuited her thoughts, and Emma exhaled so loudly it echoed throughout the entire hall.

Regina was quick to bring the town's attention back to her, but she refused to leave eye contact with Emma.

"Again, if you need any assistance with anything, don't hesitate to ask, and please be careful, it's going to be an extremely powerful storm."

Most people exited the town hall quickly to finish securing their homes, leaving only a handful to linger behind to ask a few more questions. Emma carefully made her way to the podium as the last person finished up talking to Regina.

"Everything all right Sheriff?" Regina mocked as she eyed Emma's pants.

"You did that on purpose?" Regina shook her head as she laughed.

"Of course not, well the last part was, but that's only because you were causing a scene and needed to be punished. I had no idea you were such an exhibitionist."

"I'm not." Emma yelled quietly as she stepped up to her. "But that was torture." Regina smirked as she ran her finger up Emma's thigh and stopped between her legs.

"Evidently." Emma snagged Regina's hand, and dragged her behind the curtains of the stage. "Where are we going?"

"Honestly, I don't care." Emma said glancing back as she bit her lip. "But you said that if anyone needed any assistance with anything to not hesitate to ask. Well Madam Mayor, I desperately need your assistance. Would you turn me away with such an intense storm surging down on us?"

"Of course not. I'm all yours Sheriff."


	3. Caregiving

**_Set after Regina gets thrown at the clock tower in 3x16, It's not Easy Being Green. Just a simple sweet ficlet._**

* * *

"I don't care what you say, you're not all right." Emma cried as Regina stumbled for the second time on their walk back to the manor.

"Emma, I'm fine." She insisted, with a bit annoyance in her tone.

"Your sister launched you through the clock tower, and then I find out you don't even have your heart. You're not fine." The Savior snapped back, looping her arm in with Regina's tightly so the brunette wouldn't be able to break free.

"I'm still alive aren't I?"

"That's encouraging. I'm not leaving your side until this is all said and done with. I'll have Mary Margaret and David bring Henry over tomorrow and we'll stay at your place."

"What? Are you crazy? I have pictures of him all over the house, and his room hasn't been touch. He'll think I'm some creepy old lady who does up little boy's rooms even though she doesn't have any children." Emma rolled her eyes at her as they continued to walk.

"After I get you settled, I'll go through the house and take down all the pictures of you guys and place them neatly in a box under your bed. And the room, I don't know, we'll say you used to foster kids, or it's for a nephew or something along those lines."

"Wow, you thought of everything haven't you?" But before Emma had a chance to throw a witty comment back, Regina collapsed.

* * *

When Regina woke up she noticed that she was lying in her own bed and had been changed. She did her best to recall how she got there, but then her bathroom door opened and a certain pesty blonde walked toward her with a damp wash cloth.

"You're fine huh?"

"I'm changed," she stated choosing to ignore Emma's remark as she fell back down on her pillows.

"I'm sorry. Did you want me to leave you in your clothes that had collected shards of wood and glass that were beginning to jab into your body, not to mention the many tears and dirt patches from your countless falls?"

"No," Regina replied as if she was a small child being scolded. Emma smiled as she sat down on the bed next to her and began to pat Regina's forehead with the wash cloth.

"Besides you didn't seem to mind it. In fact, you were making all these erotic sounds as I was undressing you." Regina snagged the wash cloth from Emma's hands and scooted over so that the Savior's body was no longer grazing hers.

"I little perverse are we?"

"Oh relax, I was only teasing." She laughed.

"Hmm." Was all Regina let out as Emma adjusted her sheets before leaving her room for a few minutes.

When Emma returned she was carrying one of Regina's checkered designed dinner trays. Regina glimpsed up and couldn't help but smile at the display. There was chicken noodle soup with a sliced up baguette and chopped up pieces of apple, along with chamomile tea.

"What service." Regina mocked, but Emma was too busy concentrating on not dropping the tray to say anything in return as she gently placed it down on the nightstand next to her.

"Thank you Emma."

Emma flashed her a smile before turning back to leave so she could tidy up the house and remove all evidence of Henry ever living there, while Regina ate her nicely made up meal as she thought over their day. Too much had happened for her to even actually fully digest it all in one sitting, but she did her best to sort out her thoughts. As she placed the last piece of apple in her mouth, Emma reappeared in her doorway.

"Ok, I think I got everything." She stated as she looked down at her collection of memories, her breath becoming lost in her throat. "I, I'm so sorry Regina." The brunette glanced up at her, confused about her sudden change in behavior.

"What is it that you are sorry for?" Emma continued to stare into the box as a single tear crept down her face.

"I've wanted to go back to New York, and I until now, I didn't want Henry to get his memories back." Regina was taken aback by her sudden confession, but controlled her outburst that was dying to launch out at Emma for even thinking those thoughts. But instead of responding in her usual manner, she patted down on the bed beside her for Emma to sit down. They had been through too much for Regina to simply jump down her throat without understanding why.

"Why would you even want to go back to New York? Your family's here." Emma went to look up, but was having a hard time meeting Regina's eyes. She went to shake it off and stand up, but Regina snagged her arm, forcing her back down to the bed.

"Please?" Regina begged softly, not letting go of Emma's arm

"It's you."

"Me?" Regina questioned not understanding. Emma gazed up at her again with piles of water now begging to be released from her eyes.

"You gave Henry and me this new life; this new, beautiful, perfect life. And here," Emma began to wander, but Regina reached up and gently moved her chin so that she was looking into her again. "Everything is so crazy here. it's always crazy here, and also."

"Yes," Regina egged her on not wanting Emma to stall and run now that she was opening up.

"You."

"Yes, you all ready said that dear." Regina replied with care. "What about me?" Emma was having a hard time breathing. Again Regina could feel her wanting to pull away so she moved her hand down and began to rub soothing circles over the top of it. Emma glanced down and smiled at the tenderness of the contact, Regina sensing her confidence slowly building back up.

"When I got my memories back, it all hit me, what you did." Regina kept quiet, wanting Emma to continue to feel comfortable. "No one has ever done anything like that for me before. And yes, I know it was mostly for Henry. But you could have given him a spectacular life and me just something so so." Regina smiled. There was so much she had kept from Emma, mostly because what she thought she felt couldn't possibly have been real, but now things were beginning to change.

"You deserved more than something so so Emma." They both looked up meeting one another's eyes simultaneously. There was so much going through Regina's mind in that instant as her nonexistent heart somehow began to thud against her chest while her breathing began to quicken, matching Emma's. Everything they were doing was in sync now. Part of her wanted to lean in and show her exactly why she had given Emma that life, to express to Emma how much she had meant and still means to her, especially now that she sensed that the feelings were mutual. But like when she had to let Emma and Henry go the year before, she stopped herself. There was too much to sort out first, too much danger lurking in the corners. She couldn't put Emma in more risk than she all ready was. But at the same time she needed to show Emma something and leaned in pressing a kiss to the Savior's forehead. She kept her lips there for a moment and when she finally pulled away, cupped Emma's face as their eyes stayed connected. It may not have been a confession, but it was as close to a promise Regina could make to Emma in that moment.


	4. Awkward Situation

**_This was Day One of Swan Queen Week. Awkward Situation. I was thinking about putting them in order, but I didn't think it mattered since they aren't linked to each other. I hoped that's ok with everyone. Also, although I didn't post them yet, there are a few other prompts I started, but didn't finish, or wasn't too pleased with how they came out. I'm going to try to tweek them up a bit and post them some time next week or so._**

**_ There's really no pinpoint with this ficlet just that it takes place sometime after the curse breaks in Season Two :)_**

* * *

They wanted to keep their relationship a secret, especially after the curse broke and everyone in town hated Regina for what she had done to them. But as Emma stood on her front steps in only her white tank and black poke a dot hip huggers she knew it was only a matter of time before someone walked by and caught them in the act.

"Regina please." She cried out, but as she glanced up at her bedroom window, all Emma could hear was a growl as the brunette jerked the curtains close. What the hell was she supposed to do now? Her clothes and car keys were locked inside, and Regina was beyond pissed.

"It was only a joke." She yelled up toward the window, but after another minute passed Emma knew she was going to have to find another way in.

"God, she can be so sensitive sometimes," Emma mumbled as she thought about what to do. She figured it would probably be best to go around the back of the house to find a way in since there was a lesser chance of someone seeing her back there, but before she took a step she heard a dog coming down the street. There was no way she would make it. Even if she tried, it would surely get Pongo's attention. So Emma dove in front of one of the bushes lining the walkway and curled herself up in a ball hoping the small shrub was big enough to hide her.

Pongo began to bark as they approached the front of Regina's house, and Emma held her breath as Archie tried to control his faithful friend.

"No boy, we should leave Regina's alone. She's still upset with you for going on her lawn last week remember?" The dog replied with a single bark like he understood Archie and they began to walk away without her being noticed. Emma let out the breath she was holding in, but as she stood up Mary Margaret and David came marching down the walkway, a look of shock immediately finding all three of their faces.

"Emma," her mother cried as she took in the sight of her half naked daughter.

"Hi," the savior replied with a stutter.

"Where are your clothes?" her mother asked, while her father starred off away from her, embarrassed.

"Um," she began but was suddenly interrupted.

"I can't believe you sometimes," Regina started as she flung the front door open and tossed Emma's clothes at her feet. Her rage and focus was solely on Emma neglecting to see the other couple on her walkway as she continued her tirade. "Being a cuddlier does not make me soft. You know, I could tell you stories that would…" Regina's jaw fell when she finally noticed Snow and Charming before her, David's face now a deeper shade of red than any of her apples.

"I'm sorry, what?" Mary Margaret chimed in as Emma snagged her clothes from the ground and placed them in front of her waist. Both women stood there frozen with guilt painted on both their faces.

"Um," Emma began again, but stumbled over her words.

"I think I'm going to need a little bit more than an um." Mary Margaret snapped, her eyes refusing to blink as she stared from one of them to the other.

"It's not what you think." Regina finally spoke, not doing a good job at convincing her.

"Really? My daughter is standing in front of your house half naked, and I'm supposed to assume what, she just happened to leave the house forgetting that she was only half dressed."

"Well she is a Charming." Regina stated with a cocky grin.

"Hey!" Emma shot over at her.

"Oh calm down, it was only a joke." Regina replied, "I guess I'm not the only one who's sensitive at times."

"You heard that." Emma said impressed.

"Yes, I didn't shut the window all the way. Apparently I like hearing your irritating voice even when you piss me off." Emma smirked as she took a step closer to her.

"I knew you weren't that mad at me. You just wanted to out us, didn't you?" Regina mirrored Emma's expression back at her.

"Yes dear, that was my whole master plan, to tell your parents about us in front of my house while you're in your underwear." They took another step closer to one another and Emma ran her index finger all the way up Regina's arm as the brunette's eyes traced Emma's body, licking her lips as she stopped on her underwear.

"Can I come back inside now your majesty, please?" Regina's grin intensified as she took Emma's hand and turned with authority to go back inside, but there was a loud cough behind them halting their little make up time.

"Crap," Emma said to a still smiling Regina as she turned back around to face her parents. "Sorry you had to find out about us like this. We were planning on telling you guys, but there never seemed to be an appropriate time."

"And how long has this been going on?" Snow asked, barely hanging on to her temper.

"Um,"

"Enough with the um's Emma." She snarled.

"Since the day we met."

"What?" Both parents chimed in this time. "But everything that has happened?" Mary Margaret questioned as her eyes zigzagged on the ground as she recalled the last year.

"Well, originally it was only for fun. We weren't dating or anything. Just well, you know, foolin' around," Emma glimpsed back at Regina to make sure she understood her words. "Did you notice how I said originally?" This time Regina let out a villainous chuckle.

"I've got you on edge now. I like that." Emma smirked back before returning her attention to her parents.

"But, she tried to frame me for murder." Snow said confusion taking over every inch of her face.

"Oh, I was pissed at that. I ended it actually. Hint the apple turnover." Regina nudged her playfully and Emma couldn't help but turn and place a chaste kiss to her lips. "You just wanted to break your own sleeping curse didn't you?"

"Oh shut up," Regina responded with a blushed face.

"Wait, break your own curse, but that takes."

"True loves kiss," Regina finished Mary Margaret's thought, getting a horrifying look from her in return. Regina lit up as she watched Mary Margaret process this, "ok, now we're even." She added coming up behind Emma and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Emma's parent's both stood there too shocked to say anything else.

"Look, how about we talk about this more tomorrow or something. You know, give you guys twenty-four hours to digest everything." David nodded as Mary Margaret again was too busy thinking over their last year, piecing their now obvious relationship together.

"How about you take Henry for the night?" Regina added. "He was a little shocked when we told him a few weeks ago as well, but now he's happier than ever. But please, don't grill him for information. I can take whatever questions you have tomorrow night, I'll even make dinner for the five of us." Regina was practically dragging Emma back into the house now willing to do or say anything to get the Charmings to leave.

"Is that ok with you guys?" Emma asked doing her best to resist the hungry look in Regina's eyes until she knew her parents were breathing on their own.

"That should be fine." David replied with a baffled face as he took Mary Margaret's hand to guide her in the other direction.

When the front door closed, Emma spun Regina around and slammed her against the front door.

"That was your plan all along wasn't it?" Regina only smirked in return, but Emma began to tickle her side as she held her against the door with her body.

"Ok ok, yes. I did that."

"In my underwear?"

"Oh please, you and I both know you would have come up with some other lame excuse about why you were at my house if I didn't arrange that."

"But how did you even know they would be here?"

"When you went into the bathroom after giving me that lovely treat this morning I text David asking him to meet you here right away, and with the way you throw around your little snarky remarks, I knew it would be easy to pick a fight with you and toss you out. Too bad you found your shirt though." Emma's mouth widened. She wanted to get angry that Regina tricked her into coming out to her parents, but she was too happy and aroused to let any negative emotions in. So instead, she grinded her hips into Regina while she traced her thumbs up and down the outer curves of her breast, grazing their lips against one another's.

"You wanted to tell my parents about us." She joked with a large grin.

"Oh shut up and take me upstairs you idiot." And with that, Emma wasted no time as she took Regina's hand and guided her up the stairs to celebrate their outed relationship.


	5. Amnesia

_**So, I forgot I had this one almost complete during Swan Queen week. I'm not sure if anyone is sill following this, but for those who are, here you go! This one is set sometime after Neverland... **_

* * *

Henry came storming through the front door, sending Regina's heart in to an immediate frenzy.

"Henry, what's wrong?" She asked, seeing the distress all over his face.

"It's Emma." He stopped and stared right through her as he began to cry. Regina reached out and brought him in for a hug to calm him down. She wanted to know what happened, but she needed her son to be coherent to do so.

"Ok, ok," she continued to soothe him as she stroked the back of his head, "what happened to Emma?" He glanced up sniffling and Regina's heart stopped. She wasn't expecting to feel so lost and empty at just the thought of Emma not being in her life. Yes, they had become close since they returned from Neverland and defeated Pan. But to feel completely broken with the just the idea of Emma not being around anymore took her by surprise.

"Henry, please, what happened to Emma?" She asked more frantically.

"There was an accident. She was chasing after Pongo again, and when she caught up to him and grabbed his leash, he circled around and tripped her. She fell hard on the pavement and landed on the back of her head."

"Idiot," she let out, not sure if it was directed at Emma, Archie, or the dog. "So she banged her head, why are you so upset then?"

"Because the fall knocked her out, and when she regained consciousness at the hospital she had no idea who I was, she had no idea who anyone was." Regina stared down at her son for another moment before bringing him in for another hug.

"It'll be ok Henry. Your mom is one resilient pain in the ass. If anyone could come back from this, it's her. She's in there somewhere; she just needs someone to help bring it out of her." Henry let out a soft laugh as she broke away from their embrace and snagged her coat and purse.

"Where are you going?" He asked eyeing the things in her hand.

"To get your mom back."

Regina made her way for the door and as she glanced back to check on Henry once more there was an all too familiar smirk on his face.

"If anyone can do it, it's you mom." Regina looked over at him curious at first. He seemed a little too excited for her, but she shook it off as one of the ridiculously annoying positive attitude traits he in got from the Charmings.

When Regina arrived at the hospital she wasted no time and marched straight up to the front desk.

"I need the room number for Emma Swan."

"Are you a family member?" Regina glared down at the young receptionist not entirely believing she was asking her such a thing.

"I'm the mayor." she answered flatly.

"Yes, but are you a family member." It took everything inside Regina to keep herself together and not launch herself at the moronic woman.

"I don't have time for these games. Our son informed me that she was here. Now will you please tell me what room Emma's in?"

"Oh, she's your wife. Sorry, room 228." Regina's mouth fell from her response, but instead of corrected the woman she said thank you and hurried to the second floor to Emma's room where she came face to face with a sobbing Mary Margaret.

"This isn't going to fix anything." She said ignoring the woman and barging into Emma's room where David was talking delicately to his daughter.

"Regina." He said standing up startled by her entrance.

"Charming."

"Regina, I don't think."

"Well I do." She cut him off, not caring about what he had to say. "David, a minute please...alone." He hesitated at first, but finally walked out of the room to sit down and console his wife.

"Um, hi." Emma said still as ridiculous as ever.

"Um, hi." Regina mocked. "What do I have to do, hit you on the head again?"

"I'm sorry; I don't know who you are." She responded innocently.

"Yes, Emma I'm aware. I'm just annoyed with how you got in the position in the first place." Emma laughed, not bothered by her aggravated state.

"Yeah, I heard. A dog huh? Am I always this clumsy?"

"Yes." She replied not missing a beat.

"So, who are you? I met the kid, Henry. And those are my parents out there. They seem a little young to be my parents, but they've made pretty significant advancements in science recently, so I guess that's what happened there. Hey did you call him Charming?"

"I'm not here to discuss your parents. Our son is hysterical about what happened to you."

"Our son? Oh, so are you my wife?" She asked without looking disturbed by the idea. Regina went to say no, but instead she just rolled her eyes.

"Never mind that, who's your doctor? I need to find out what we need to do to get you back to your idiot self."

"Ummm." Regina's eyes rolled again.

"You can't even remember who your doctor is. I'll just ask your parents."

"Wait," Emma said reaching out and taking her arm. "Can you sit with me for a minute? I think just talking to you is helping."

"Really?" Regina asked a little relieved. "Good, that's good, because Henry's all ready been through enough. He really needs both his mother's in the picture, especially now that I can tolerate you."

"Wow," Emma said reaching over to rub the top of Regina's hand. "I guess I messed a few things up before my little fall huh? Tolerate me?" Regina placed her hand on top of hers, not wanting to upset Emma and have her go deeper into her memory lost.

"It wasn't all you dear. In fact, if you ask most people around this town, I was the evil one."

"I don't see that." Emma said staring deeply into her and making Regina a little uneasy.

"Emma," she started, but the blonde woman had all ready leaned in grasping the side of her neck with one hand in the process to keep Regina from moving and placed a soft kiss to her lips. Regina froze, not entirely sure what she should do. But then Emma pulled back, their lips still hovering over each other as Emma hummed.

"Regina," she wasn't sure what is was, but Regina leaned back in, taking in every part of Emma's sensual lips and parting them to discover more. She took her hand and tangled it in Emma's hair, completely losing control as they moaned in each other's mouths. Their tongues dancing to a matching beat as if they had done this before, but then something hit Regina, and she pulled back as if Emma was on fire.

"Wait a minute. How the hell do you know my name?" Emma's face darkened as she heard giggles in the doorway. "Henry?" she spun around to three set of goggling eyes.

"Sorry mom," he said stepping in between Mary Margaret and David for protection. "It was Emma's idea," he added pointing at his other mother.

"My idea, my ass." Emma retaliated. "You're the one that came up with Operation Amnesia."

"Every mission deserves a name." He said and immediately covered his mouth from outing himself.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Regina said standing up furious. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Regina, I'm sorry," Emma said jumping out of bed. "But we were running out of options."

"Excuse me?" She shot around almost causing Emma to lose her balance and fall back on the bed.

"I've been trying to ask you out for the last few weeks, but every time I do you bring Henry along. Not that I don't love spending time with the both of you. But come on, you didn't pick up on it when I said I made dinner reservations for two at the Italian place you love down the street. You called them and said I must have misspoken and reserved the place for three." Regina stood there partly embarrassed, but mostly still furious at them.

"And this is how you resolve your little crush problem, by giving me a heart attack." Emma smiled as she took Regina's hand. She went to shake it from her grasp at first, but found that she couldn't and left it.

"I really am sorry, but at least now I know."

"Know what?"

"That you like me too." Regina wanted to slap her across the face for scaring her to death, but she couldn't bring herself to do it with the goofy smirk sprawled from ear to ear, so instead she sighed and shook away her anger.

"How about next time you try using your words to tell me how you feel?"

"I will, from here on out. I promise." Regina gazed at Emma then glanced back at her son.

"With the two of you in my life I have a feeling you should drop that promise." Emma reached for her cheek and turned Regina's face back to her.

"Regina, will you please have dinner with me tonight?" She smirked.

"I probably shouldn't say no to someone in such a delicate state of mind, we don't want your memory to fade again."

"Regina," Emma said in a more earnest tone, taking away her next breath.

"Yes," she finally let out as she rolled her eyes, but Emma stayed serious and Regina couldn't take all the stares and kissed her. When she pulled back she found her eyes still on Emma's lips enjoying the slight swelling she had caused.

"Ok, but if you ever pull something like this again."

"I know, I know," Emma said taking her hand and leading her out of the room. "I'll get a fireball up my ass. Now let's get ready for our date."


End file.
